Imaginary German Touring Car Championship
Imaginary British Touring Car Championship. Category, Touring Cars. Country, Germany. Inaugural Season, 1989. Drivers Champion, Tim Zimmermann. Teams Champion, Junior Team Engstler. Makes Champion, Volkswagen. The Imaginary German Touring Car Is A Touring Car Series Based In Germany, But Also With Rounds In Austria, Belgium, The Netherlands, Switzerland, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Great Britain, Ireland, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Russia, Poland And Turkey Throughout The Years, It’s First Season Was In 1989, Just 2 Years After The Imaginary British Touring Car Championship Started, It Was Emerged Between Both The Deutsche Tourenwagen Cup And The TCR National Series From The 2016 Season. History. The Season Began In 1989, It Raced Under Group A Regulations, It Had Cars Entered In It’s First Season Including The Audi V8, Audi 80, BMW M3 E30, BMW 323i, BMW 325i, BMW 635 CSI, BMW 5 Series, Ford Sierra RS Cosworth, Ford Mustang GT, Mercedes 190E, Toyota Supra, Opel Omega, Opel Kadett , Volvo 240T, And The Volkswagen Golf. Audi, BMW, Mercedes, Opel And Volkswagen Were The Local Car Brands Who Have Entered The Grid, While Their Other Brands Including, Alfa Romeo, Chevrolet, Citroen, Daewoo, Fiat, Ford, Honda, Hyundai, Jaguar, Kia, Lancia, Lexus, Mazda, MG, Mitsubishi, Mini, Nissan, Proton, Peugeot, Renault, Saab, Seat, Skoda, Subaru, Suzuki, Toyota, Vauxhall And Volvo Have Also Raced In The German Touring Car Championship Throughout The Years As Well. Rules Points System Position 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 10 8 6 5 4 3 2 1 Qualifying & Race Every racing weekend consist of the following: * Qualifying: First, a 20-minute qualifying session open to all drivers is run. The eight fastest drivers in the 20 minute session go on to drive in the Super pole. Drivers from 9th quickest and backwards start in the qualifying order for the first race. The grid for the second race is reversed results of top eight from the results of the first race. The cars behind top eight start in the position they finished in race one. * Race: There are two races in a race weekend and each race is approximately 20 minutes in length. All races start using a rolling start. Regulations. Group A (1989-1996) Super Touring (1990-2001) Super 2000 (2002-) NGTC (2011-) TC1 (2014-) TCR (2016-) Champions Season Driver Manufacturer Team 1989 Markus Oestreich Opel Irmscher 1990 Klaus Ludwig Mercedes Benz AMG-Mercedes 1991 Joachim Winkelhock BMW Schnitzer Motorsport 1992 Frank Biela Audi Audi Zentrum Reutlingen 1993 Frank Biela Audi Racing Organisation Course 1994 Hans-Joachim Stuck Audi SMS 1995 Thierry Boutsen Ford Ford Mondeo Team Schübel 1996 Steve Soper BMW BMW Team Schnitzer 1997 Armin Hahne Volvo Volvo S40 Racing 1998 Laurent Aiello Peugeot Peugeot Esso 1999 Michael Bartels Peugeot Peugeot Esso 2000 Christian Abt Audi Abt Sportsline 2001 Uwe Alzen Opel Warsteiner Team Holzer 2002 Jörg Müller BMW BMW Team Deutschland 2003 Jörg Müller BMW Team Schnitzer 2004 Stefan Kissling Opel Kissling Motorsport 2005 Thomas Klenke Ford Ford Hotfiel Sport 2006 Rainer Bastuck Chevrolet Maurer Motorsport 2007 Stefan Kissling Opel Kissling Motorsport 2008 Philip Geipel Toyota TFS-Yaco Racing 2009 Heinz-Harald Frentzen Opel Team Holzer 2010 Roland Hertner BMW Liqui Moly Team Engstler 2011 Peter Rikli Honda Rikli Motorsport 2012 Johannes Leidinger BMW Thate Motorsport 2013 Thomas Winkelhock BMW Liqui Moly Team Engstler 2014 Jens Guido Weimann BMW Thate Motorsport 2015 Franz Engstler BMW Liqui Moly Team Engstler 2016 Tim Zimmermann Volkswagen Junior Team Engstler